Apocalyptica
by ShadeKitteh301
Summary: Born shortly before the death of the Kraken this daughter of Hades prepares to do what she has trained centuries for. Bring Earth to it's knees in an event they call the Apocalypse. With a year to learn more she thinks herself ready. But with events that lay in front of her she wonders if what she is doing is right. Will she continue? Or turn against her father? M for violence. R


"But I saw her! I know I did!" The woman was dragged away, her wrists chained. She had seen one who had been dead for years. She had seen her lost daughter. And no one believed her. As she was thrown into a cell she whispered lightly. "I know it was her." The gaurds scoffed and walked away.

"I believe you Dronea." The woman looked up, shoving herself against the wall as the girls figure came into view. "I believe you..." She repeated.  
"...Mother." Dronea screamed.

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up, leaping from my bed and grabbing the newly acquired Desert Eagle. I looked around and sighed, placing the weapon back upon my table. I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of tight slacks that clung to my form. I grabbed a similar shirt, both of them black. I changed and grabbed a leather jacket that stopped under my chest. I am sixteen years old in appearance. But I have been alive since the time of Perseus, son of Zeus. I grabbed a belt and pulled it on, careful of the spikes.. I then hooked a holster to it and placed the gun in the belt. I also added four different throwing knives to each side. Slipping a pair of fingerless gloves from a nearby shelf on I found myself thinking about my mother, Dronea. She had not been special in any way. Just one my father once thought he loved. That is until she betrayed him. I walked up to a nearby mirror and put on dark makeup that matched my apparel. One good thing about where I live. Clothing like this still gets looks. But they are looks of fear. They all fear me from stories they had heard.

The year now is 2011 around the time of the first snow. I walked down the hall. Today was the day I went to the surface. I am the daughter of Hades. And probably the only demigod with gifts like mine. I am Apocalyptica. And my time of coming was near. I entered the throne room and dropped to one knee. "Father." My voice sounded like the screams of a mortal wound into a smooth sound that could charm a person into trusting me.

"Apocalyptica. You are awake early." I stood and walked over to the smaller seat to the right of him, Persephone in the seat to his left.

"I could not sleep." I made my face nonchalant and watched the door. I had been known to sit like that for almost a year. But my human half needed food. And because of who I was I had to eat food from the surface. It was very hard to come across surface food that tasted unburnt in the Underworld however. Therefor I had grown used to it. I blinked occasionally and then heard the doors creak open. A guard walked in and looked to me first. In the skeletal features I saw fear. He glanced back to my father and bowed.

"The Cerberus pup is ready." I stood and bowed my head towards Hades.

"And I am prepared to leave." Hades smiled.

"Good. Show this world who is really in charge. And make sure my _brothers_ know who did it." With a grin I walked towards the door.

"I will ensure this father." I walked out the door and the guard followed me to where the pups were kept. I took the female who had been raised specifically for this journey. Her fur glistened in the light and I smiled. Centuries of training had me fully prepared for this mission. I was taken to a boat that took me up along the river Styx. One that would ferry only me along this path. I soon found myself atop the ancient coliseum in Greece. My chosen place to appear. It could have been L.A. but I had always preferred showing up here. I grinned at the thought that they used the men who had done wrong as a way to save their world from my forthcoming. Oh how wrong they were. I stood, held the German Shepard pup and leapt down. In this dark hour of night I was sure that I had not been seen. I immediately headed in the direction of the nearest ships port. I saw an old man with an electric-powered boat and ran over.

"Excuse me sir! Might I pay for passage to America upon your boat?!" He looked to me, looked from my head to toe and then back up again and nodded.

"Alright. You miss your boat or sumthin?" I nodded.

"Yes. Silly me eh?" He allowed me onto the boat and I pulled a small roll of acquired bills from my pocket.

"Woah. You must be the kid of someone very powerful in America."

"Something along those lines. But also highly skilled in protecting myself." My point got across and he told me his price. I paid him and the boat left the shore. The pup lay beside me for the duration of the four day journey. If I recalled correctly then the boat he had was called a sailboat. It was designed to run on wind power or gas power. He hadn't bothered us but to offer us food. Each time I had declined politely. A week without anything to eat was nothing to me. I was born and trained for durability and the ability to hide for an extended period of time. As we neared the shore to the U.S. island of Manhattan I saw something in the water. I lowered my arm and skimmed the tips of my fingers along the surface. A moment later I saw the face of my uncle. He looked confused for a second before understanding came over him.

"Apocalyptica." I heard the voice along the waves and grinned. Good. They knew I was here. I moved my hand as the boat stopped. Before anyone could check for a passport or anything I was on dry land and long gone, the pup jogging alongside me.

"That's one who knows I'm here. Now. Let us go and see Chiron shall we?" She barked and I headed for Half-Blood hill. I stopped at the boundary line and looked to the golden fleece with the dragon guarding it. I smirked as I crossed the line with ease. The dragon raised his head and I placed my finger to my lips.

"Shhhh. Sleep." His eyes drooped as he lowered his head. I turned and continued down the hill, soon seeing a man in a wheelchair. He noticed me and turned. I smirked as I stopped by the porch. "Chiron. How nice to see you again." I placed my hands to either side of the chair, blocking him from standing.

"What is all this then?" I saw a man walk who I immediately recognized as Dionysus.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I stepped away and Chiron leapt from his chair, standing quickly. "My my. You are quick for a centaur."

"Leave. Now!" My lips twisted into a grin and I heard a glass shatter. I turned to Dionysus.

"Sleep." He fell to the ground, out cold. I turned back to Chiron.

"This is my time _horse_. Just try and stop me." He aimed at me with a bow and fired. The arrow was deflected and I laughed. The camps inhabitants were gathering. "Don't move." As soon as I spoke the words he froze in mid shot. I turned to the demigods around me.

"Who are you?" I turned to a little girl and was reminded of Dronea. Anger flashed through my eyes for a second.

"I am like you of course." They all glanced between each other. "The apocalypse has arrived. And you won't even remember this warning." A hush befell them as one by one they dropped, slipping into an unconsuis state. I walked to the little girl before she could fall. "I am Apocalyptica. You remember me from a past life. This time however I cannot be stopped." I dropped her and walked off, calling the dog to my side. I left the camp boundaries and turned back, barely seeing the Oracle in an upper window.

There was confusion along her features and I heard her voice. "I did not forsee you."

"Because I was already foreseen." An image passed from me to her, the Mayans being slaughtered by Cortez, a son of Hades. One of them escaping and warning the world of the year 2012. The year I would come and bring the world to it's knees. She winced and I turned, vanishing over the hill. I needed to get to know the surface. It's new weaknesses and it's defences. First. I had to visit Olympus. I wanted this to be a challenge. I walked into the Empire State Building and up to the man at the desk.

"Can I help you?" He sounded bored. I grinned and snapped my fingers, causing him to look at me. His eyes locked with mine and he dropped the magazine he had been holding.

"Yes you can. I need the key to the 600th floor." He raised his hand and I took the key. "Thank you. Now forget any of this happened." I looked away and he blinked a few times.

"Can I help you?" I shook my head and walked to the elevator. Ensuring that it was all clear I placed the key in the lock and turned it. The 600th floor button appeared and I pressed it. The elevator shot up and I held onto the railing. As soon as it stopped I grabbed the key and pocketed it. I walked the path that led to the palace and grinned at the wary and occasionally even fearful looks I got from the minor gods and goddesses who were wandering around. I stopped outside of the palace for a second before pushing the doors open. Everyone turned to look at me. Zeus and Poseidon froze for a moment before each grabbing their respective weapons.

"Not so fast." My gift wouldn't affect them in this form but it would affect their weapons. They dropped them and a smirk found its way to my lips. "Is that any way to greet your niece." All of the rest turned to look at the two brothers.

"What do you want Apocalyptica?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Much like my father I could take a form like theirs. All because he had kept me closer and in the Underworld. They turned away as I grew to a height near theirs, why I did not know. My apparel changed to a form fitting dress that stopped at my knees, the classic Greek shoe wear covering my feet. It all remained black. Shadows gathered behind me, creating wings that stretched to maintain a constant contact with the darkest corners. My weapon of choise resting along my back. Unlike Hades helm of darkness, Zeus' lightning bolts or Poseidon's trident I had a spear. The pup grew to the height of my waist, standing tall and holding her head high. They all glanced nervously towards each other before Hades appeared. He looked to me and smiled.

"Apocalyptica dearest. Scaring my brothers are you?" I smiled and bowed my head.

"Naturally father. It's fun." He laughed and then waved his hand in a dismissive manner. I stepped over to stand behind him.

"Forgive her. She has just been allowed to the surface for the first time in a long time." They all sat while I remained standing.

"Why did you let her free Hades." I looked to Apollo.

"Ask her yourself. I do not know." All eyes turned towards me.

"Well?" I grinned.

"Fair warning." He was confused for a second before his eyes grew wide in understanding.

"The Apocalypse." I nodded.

"My name _is _Apocalyptica."

"Bringer of the Apocalypse." He whispered. I clapped in a sarcastic manner.

"Very good." My grin changed to a smirk once more. "And what year is the coming of the Apocalypse?"

"December 21, 2012." I nodded.

"At 12:21 in the afternoon. I look forwards to you _all_ being there." With that in the air I vanished, walking swiftly towards the elevator. Not everyone needed a helmet to make themselves invisible. I stepped into the elevator and went down, reappearing in my more human looking form, the dog changing back into a German Shepard puppy. As soon as I reached the lobby I hurried out. If I kept the key then Percy Jackson couldn't go there for help. And his daddy will be so occupied with trying to stop me that he won't be able to help. I walked out the door and grinned. Some pre-apocalypse fun wouldn't hurt. Me. A rumble ripped through the ground and shook the foundations of the building, just enough to cause all the glass to shatter. That was all I'd be allowed to do. For now at least. I continued to walk as I heard people behind me. Earthquakes aren't common in Ney York. That I knew for a fact.

"Hey! Nice trick!" I looked to a person in the walkway.

"Excuse me?" The figure stepped out and I cursed inwardly. Percy had already been on his way.

"Come on. You appear in New York and all this messed up stuff happens? What did you do?"

"You have the wrong person." He narrowed his gaze.

"Alright then. Why _are_ you here?" I grinned.

"To piss off the gods of course." He grabbed my wrist and I pulled, flipping him over. I placed a foot to his chest. "You cannot stop the Apocalypse. I have trained for far to long to be stopped now." I moved my foot and walked off, looking down to ensure the puppy was still beside me. She hopped a little to catch up with me, acting like a normal dog would. That is until a wire was placed around her neck, a pole attached.

"That's my dog!" The man holding the pole glared at me.

"Sorry miss. But all dogs require a leash and collar." I stepped up to him and grabbed him by the throat. He dropped the pole and I threw him to the ground, removing the wire and picking up the pup.

"_All_ dogs?" As I spoke a collar wound it's way over and locked onto his neck, a leash following shortly after. "Then you require one as well." The leash tied his arms behind his back and he began to shout for help. That is until a muzzle covered his mouth. I walked away quickly and ducked into a nearby shop. The irony of the situation was that it was a pet shop. I sighed and walked up to the desk. "I need a collar with Schatten on it please."

The woman turned. "Shaten?" I shook my head.

"Schatten. It's german for shadow?" She nodded and tossed a black spiked collar onto the table with a black leash. SHe then grabbed a small piece of metal and walked off. After the sounds of something digging into the metal she returned.

"Cell phone number?" I nodded and handed her a number. Hey even I have a cell phone. Though the signal sucks where I live. She nodded and left, returning after the number was carved into the small shape. I looked at it and nodded. It was shaped like a heart but black in color. I hooked it to the collar and placed it onto Schattens neck. She growled lightly as I made it so it would grow as she did. I hooked the leash to it and set her on the ground, setting the money for it on the counter and walking off. I stepped out into the sunlight once more and noticed a group of police removing the muzzle, leash and collar from the one man. He saw me as soon as they got it all off and yelled. Schatten and I ran as quick as we could. We reached the harbor and I looked around before jumping into the water. Schatten followed and we swam under the boardwalk. I carefully picked her up and held her above the water, watching the people through the cracks in the wood. Wait. Crap. Water. I swam silently to the shore and sat down, shivering a bit while still remaining under the walkway.

After about an hour the police finally gave up. After they were all gone I crawled out and stood. My clothes were mostly dry but I felt horrible. I sneezed and a boy heard me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so." I sneezed again and he shook his head.

"Where do you live?" Crap. I hadn't gotten that far today.

"I don't have a place at the moment. I just moved out here." He nodded.

"You can stay with me for now." He looked me over. "And if you don't mind colors other than black then I think my sister has clothes that would fit you." I smiled and Schatten ran over to me.

"Do you mind my dog?" He shook his head.

"No. Actually we have a German Shepard. So we won't mind."

"Thank you so much. I owe ya one." I really did. I can still get sick. Maybe his family would be one of the few I was to leave unharmed. I picked up Schatten who was already dry, lucky girl. We walked a few blocks and he stopped at a small house on the end of the street. It was out of place. Didn't fit in. I memorized it as we walked inside, making sure not to forget it.

"So what's your name?" I looked at him. The truth would cause him to freak out and kick me out. Or he would think I was crazy.

_'Think Apocalyptica think! Wait! Caly!' _"I'm Caly." He smiled and held out his hand. I shook it.

"The names Jack. My sisters in the living room. Her name is Annah. Don't bug her when she's watching the news please." I nodded.

"Jack. Annah. Don't bug her when news is on. Got it." He smiled and led me to the living room. My little stunt with the Empire State building was on the t.v. As was I. They caught me leaving shortly before the shaking begun. Damned cameras.

"You were at the State building earlier?" I nodded.

"Looking for a friend. Didn't find him. I think he already left the state." Jack nodded.

"Annah. This is Caly. She's gonna be staying here for a few days." Annah looked at me. Her face was familiar.

"Gotcha." She nodded and then turned back to the television which showed the man who I had tied up. Luckily this time no one got any pictures. He went on about how I looked like deaths incarnate. I rolled my eyes slightly. After a moment I sneezed into my sleeve and Jack recalled I was still in wet clothes.

"Annah. Next commercial would you mind finding some extra clothes for our guest?" Annah stood and nodded.

"I can do that now. I saw what I wanted to see." She smiled warmly at me and then skipped up the stairs. I recalled her face now. She was back for her second try at Elysium. I chuckled slightly. Jack looked to me.

"She's very energetic. But you get used to it." I wouldn't be around long enough to get used to it.

"Yeah. Perhaps." I smiled and leaned against the couch, patiently awaiting the clothing.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey. ^.^ Kitteh here. I'm writing this one because dippy me lost my flash drive! ^.^ So. While I'm typing this Shade is gonna work on **_**M.A.S._ So I hope she gets that done soon. I hope you guys like it and please no flames. It's a crossover mainly because the gods are the ones from Clash. I liked them alot bette. Oh and percy is in this one. ~ Kitteh 01_**


End file.
